infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus (IUCU)
"This is your home, Hercules, and you need to be here to protect the mortals when they need you." ''- Zeus'' Zeus is the King of Mount Olympus and the ruler of the Greek Gods. Whilst married to his wife Hera, Zeus bore a son with a mortal woman named Alcmene, prompting revenge from Hera and Zeus's brother Hades. Following Hercules's defeat of the two gods, Zeus locked them away and allowed his son to remain in the mortal world. Hercules later comes to his father for help in removing his immortality, and Zeus makes is his mission to help his son. When Hercules is in danger because of a new threat, Zeus enlists the Pantheon of Heroes to help him, and brings them back to life to save his son. Later, Zeus stores the remainder of Pandora's Box away after realising that it was Hera who built it, and learns that Hercules's immortality has faded away. Zeus is portrayed by Timothy Dalton. Biography Early Life Becoming King Zeus was born in Ancient Greece to the mad titan Cronus, whom he and his brothers Hades and Poseidon defeated. Zeus would later marry his sister Hera, and Hades was cast down to the Underworld, causing him to become bitter towards his brother. A New Prophecy Growing tired of Hera, Zeus travelled to the mortal world and fell in love with a human woman named Alcmene, with whom he bore a son named Hercules. Zeus watched Hercules his entire life, and was disheartened when Hercules grew bitter after the death of his wife Megara, although Zeus refused to believe that Hera was responsible for what happened. Helping His Son A Meeting Between Gods Zeus calls a meeting of the gods, which Hera sneaks away from. After the meeting, Zeus pays a visit to Hades and tries to find out if he is responsible for hurting Hercules's soul, but Hades denies this. When Zeus returns to Mount Olympus, he finds out that his son has changed his named to Mitchell Quaid, and that he has met a woman named Megan Cross. Hera returns to Zeus, and Zeus starts to suspect that Hera may have been involved in hurting Hercules, although Hera denies knowing much about Hercules to begin with. Son of Zeus As the months go by, Zeus keeps his eye on Mitchell as his suspicions grow, and he is caught off guard by The Lion attacking Mitchell and Megan. Zeus's suspicions are finally confirmed when he looks into the Underworld and sees Hera and Hades conspiring together. Zeus arrives in the Underworld and waits for Hades and Hera. Zeus pleads with Hera to stand down but she casts him out of the Underworld instead, and Zeus answers Mitchell's prayer. Mitchell asks Zeus to protect Megan, but Zeus tries to get Mitchell to come to Mount Olympus with him. Mitchell declines his offer, realising that Megan will still die if he leaves. Zeus then leaves before Evan Cross tries to enter Mitchell's cell. Confronting Family Hera approaches Zeus as an apparition to plead for help, but Zeus refuses to help her as she has to solve her own problems. Zeus then joins a devastated Hercules on Earth, and he heals Megan after Hercules begs him to do it. Zeus provides Hercules with means of getting into the Underworld, and when Hercules goes through the portal Zeus talks with Evan about Hercules being a good man. Zeus is devastated when Hercules's body is thrown back to him, and Hades arrives. Zeus listens to Hades gloating about his victory, but Zeus maintains his faith in his son, and his faith becomes stronger when Hercules's immortality returns and he easily defeats Hera and Hades. Zeus then orders his guards to take Hera and Hades away, and he declines Hercules's request to go to Mount Olympus, stating that the Earth needs him as it's hero. Zeus then leaves Earth to go back to Mount Olympus. Zeus confronts Hades and Hera in their cells and chastises them for their actions, before attempting to convince them to end their vendettas to no avail. Zeus then leaves Hades and Hera on their own in their cells. Breaking Immortality Helping Hercules After getting no information from Hera, Hercules visits Zeus to ask for help in removing his curse, although Zeus states that he can die at any time if he does. He also reveals that he cannot help Hercules, leaving the latter feeling dejected. However, Zeus confronts Hera himself and asks if there is a way to remove his immortality, and Hera informs him that Hercules has to see his true self to become mortal again. Zeus later visits Hades, but gets no information from him due to the latter's hatred for Hercules. Recruiting the Heroes After learning that Pandora has been pulled out of the box by Evan Cross, Zeus worries for his son's safety and heads to the Underworld to recruit the Pantheon of Heroes. He meets with Jason, and asks him to find the others to help Hercules, and Jason agrees to talk to his friend despite their past transgressions. Confronting Hera Zeus later visits Hera in her cell after Hercules defeats Pandora, and reveals that he knows she built the box. Hera then reveals to Zeus that it was meant to contain something stronger than even the gods, and that Hades was led to believe he built it. This leaves Zeus unnerved. Later, Hercules returns the box to Zeus for safekeeping, and Zeus states how proud he is of his son, also revealing that he is mortal again as he found his true self. Zeus then watches as Hercules returns to Earth. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Hercules- Son * Cronus- Father and Captive * Hades- Brother turned enemy * Poseidon- Brother * Hera- Sister and Wife turned enemy Allies * Megan Cross- ally * Evan Cross- ally * Pantheon of Heroes ** Jason ** Theseus ** Perseus ** Aeolus Appearances * Hercules * Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes Notes